


Cloudbusting

by goopeculiar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (except with Way Too Much plot), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, PWP, Rimming, Sugardaddy!Joonmyun & Boytoy!Sehun, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopeculiar/pseuds/goopeculiar
Summary: When it comes to Sehun, there are not a lot of things Joonmyun wouldn't do.





	Cloudbusting

Shuffling footsteps sound from the hallway, and Joonmyun looks up from his laptop in time to see Sehun entering the living area, fresh out of the shower and rubbing a towel through his damp hair. “You should pick up your feet,” Joonmyun says in an attempt to shift his focus away from how devastatingly handsome Sehun looks in basketball shorts and a loose tanktop. “You'll ruin your slippers.”

Sehun rolls his eyes as he makes his way around the kitchen island. “Yes, dad,” he deadpans. He hangs the towel around his neck to collect the last of the water dripping from his hair. “Are you done with work yet so we can actually do something? Play with me, I'm bored.”

“In a minute, baby. I still have a few more emails I need to respond to.”

There's a frown on Sehun's face, now, and it's all Joonmyun can do not to get up from the couch and walk over there to kiss the pout off his lips. Don't get distracted. _Focus. _“Fine,” Sehun sighs, because even though he's a brat a lot of the time, he's not unreasonable, and he knows and understands how important Joonmyun's work is to him. Sehun pulls out his phone, presumably to play some silly game to pass the time, and Joonmyun turns his attention back to the screen of his laptop.

It's honestly embarrassing how little work Joonmyun manages to get done before he lifts his gaze to glance at Sehun again. Joonmyun is sure Sehun doesn't intend to be distracting, he's too focused on his game for that, yet at the same time Joonmyun can't seem to tear his eyes away. Sehun is bent over the counter while he stares at his phone. The neckline of his tanktop hangs low, and Joonmyun is greeted with a perfect view of an endless expanse of creamy skin only broken up by Sehun's nipples, dusky and pert and _right there. _Joonmyun inwardly curses the tell-tale rush of heat zipping down his spine. He already knows what it means.

Joonmyun tries going back to reading. Just like he expected, he can't concentrate. He makes an attempt at formulating a professional, formal response to a message regarding a broadcasting network wishing to book one of his artists for a variety show appearance, but all he can think about is Sehun's collarbones, sucking hickeys into his pale neck, how his belly would flutter under the ministrations of Joonmyun's mouth, his pretty lips and the tongue that swipes over it, and _fuck. _

Frustrated, Joonmyun sets his computer down. It's suddenly too hot in this room, air stifling, and he yanks at the collar of his shirt as he gets up from the couch and walks over to the fridge to grab something to drink. The bottle is cold in his hand, as is the water when it slides down his throat. He drinks it down in hungry gulps, and when he turns around, he nearly chokes.

This is worse. This is much worse. Joonmyun is well into his thirties, but for some reason Sehun always makes him feel like a teenager with poor control over his hormones. Sehun is literally doing nothing to get Joonmyun riled up, yet Joonmyun is getting riled up all the same. Here Sehun is, simply existing. Here Joonmyun is, staring at the swell of his ass and wondering what kind of sounds Sehun would make if Joonmyun was to put his mouth on it. If the sight of Sehun's nipples was the catalyst of Joonmyun's arousal, his backside is the point of no return.

Joonmyun looks towards the coffee table where his laptop still sits with a half-finished email waiting to be written. Then he looks at Sehun's ass again. He knows he won't get any work done for a while. He tosses his water bottle back and forth between his hands a couple of times, contemplating. Then he sets it down on the kitchen counter with a resolute motion. “Can I try something?” he asks.

“Hm?” Sehun says, clearly distracted. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He gasps and jolts in surprise, and his phone clutters against marble when Joonmyun's hand comes into contact with his backside, like he hadn't registered Joonmyun covering the distance between them, but Joonmyun can see the apple of Sehun's cheek curve with the pleased smile he's trying to hide. “I thought you needed to work?”

“I still do,” Joonmyun mutters. “Got distracted by my model boyfriend, though.”

“Well, I _am _very beautiful.” Sehun folds his arms in front of himself and rests his head on them. He arches his back to push more firmly into Joonmyun's palm. Joonmyun slides his hands up to curl around Sehun's hipbones instead, and he presses his crotch against Sehun's ass so Sehun can feel that he's half-hard in his sweatpants already. The noise Sehun makes is somewhere between a moan and a chuckle. He parts his long legs slightly so Joonmyun doesn't have to tiptoe. Fuck that height difference. “Wow. If I had known the trick to getting into your pants was doing literally nothing, I wouldn't have tried so hard when we first met.”

Joonmyun's face feels hot, like it always does whenever he's reminded how oblivious he was back then. How he hadn't noticed that Sehun was flirting with him until the other model at the shoot, the one Joonmyun was there to supervise, had pointed it out later. “I was focusing on my work,” he defends himself.

“You mean like you should be right now?”

“Shut up,” Joonmyun growls, gripping Sehun's hips tighter. _God, _Sehun is such a brat sometimes.

“Are you going to make me?” It's an invitation if Joonmyun ever heard one. He hooks his fingers into the waistband of Sehun's shorts and underwear and crouches to yank them both down until they get stuck around Sehun's thighs where his legs splay wide. Joonmyun presses a kiss to one of Sehun's asscheeks, then the other. Then he hesitates. This is what Joonmyun wanted to do, and he has gotten so far, but he still isn't sure if Sehun would enjoy what he has in mind.

Deciding to be bold and give it a try, Joonmyun flattens his tongue and drags a long stripe up the cleft of Sehun's ass, from his balls all the way to his tailbone. Sehun jerks forward in surprise so violently his knees slam into the counter. “Is this okay?” Joonmyun asks. He licks across Sehun's perineum, tasting mostly the cleanness of soap from the shower Sehun just took. When Sehun doesn't reply, Joonmyun pulls back. “Tell me your color right now.” He can feel Sehun quivering when he spreads his ass apart.

“Green,” Sehun blurts out in a burst of breath. “Very fucking green.” Joonmyun smiles. He leans in again to circle his tongue around Sehun's asshole, applying just the slightest bit of pressure so the tip of his tongue dips past the rim. The truth is, Joonmyun has been wanting to do this for a while. Even though their sex is far from vanilla, and even though Sehun is pretty adventurous in the bedroom, Joonmyun hasn't quite known how to approach the subject of rimming. But now, here he is, with his face buried between Sehun's supple asscheeks as he licks and sucks at Sehun's hole. It's hot, so hot, and Joonmyun can feel his dick pulsing as it fills out fully.

Sehun is abnormally silent. His body is tense, knees locked. It's like he's barely breathing. Joonmyun knows Sehun would tell him if there's something he doesn't like, though, so he doesn't stop. He flicks his tongue back and forth in quick swipes, lets saliva gather to ease the slide as he pushes inside. He thrusts his tongue in and out in a mirror of how he usually fucks Sehun, and he reaches a hand between Sehun's legs so he can wrap his hand around Sehun's cock to jerk him off in the same rhythm.

Joonmyun can feel Sehun clenching around his tongue right before he comes with a gasp. He's usually louder than this during sex, moaning and whining and unashamed to tell Joonmyun exactly what he wants him to do. Now, he trembles apart quietly. Joonmyun keeps laving at his hole, keeps stroking his dick until Sehun reaches down and grabs his wrist to stop his motions.

With one last swipe of his tongue, Joonmyun pulls away. He wipes the back of his hand over his lips, wet and messy and tingling. His knees crack and ache when he stands upright, and this is where Sehun would normally make a snide comment about his age, but Sehun still hasn't moved nor said anything. He's just slumped over the kitchen counter, breathing heavy. Joonmyun kisses the base of his spine. “Hey, are you alright?”

Sehun exhales sharply. “Fuck,” he says. “Fuck yeah, I'm fine, I'm more than fine, I'm...” He whimpers. Despite the fact that he already came once, evidence still obvious as it dribbles down the cupboard in front of them, Sehun is growing hard again. Ah, the perks of being young. Joonmyun rubs the pad of his thumb against Sehun's hole, causing him to whimper. “Hyung, please fuck me, please, please, please.”

_Oh, _Joonmyun thinks, mouth dropping open. He doesn't think he has ever heard Sehun begging like this before. He has begged, sure, but not this way. Not so desperately. The heat in Joonmyun's belly knots tighter. “I'll go get the lube.”

When Joonmyun returns from the bedroom, Sehun is still bent over the kitchen counter with his shorts around his thighs and his ass on full display. His face is buried in his arms, though, so Joonmyun can't see his expression. He places the pump bottle as well as a condom on the counter in favor of leaning over next to Sehun and running his fingers through his hair. Sehun turns his head to look at Joonmyun. His eyes are dark and his smile is shaky, but it's a smile. “Still green,” he says, and Joonmyun nods and stands back up to take his place behind Sehun again.

Sehun spots the condom, then, and he grabs it and flings it across the room. It doesn't go very far, but the intent is more than obvious. Joonmyun swallows thickly. “Are you sure?” They've gotten tested together recently, so Joonmyun knows they're both clean, but they've never... they've never...

“I want to feel you,” Sehun mutters. His lips twist in an impish smirk. “Want you to come inside.” This is more like the Sehun Joonmyun is used to, mouth filthy and countenance unabashed. There's a flush creeping up the back of his neck, though, belying his bravado. Joonmyun presses his palm against Sehun's skin briefly to feel the heat as well as to calm him down. Then he presses out a few pumps of lube to slick up his fingers.

The first goes in with minimal resistance, partially because of the work Joonmyun has done with his tongue, but also because of the sex they had just last night where Sehun had held Joonmyun down on the bed and ridden him so hard Joonmyun's vision had blurred. Sehun is back to being loud, now, volume increasing with each added digit. “Quiet, baby,” Joonmyun shushes. “The neighbors will hear.” He's pretty sure they won't – the price he pays for this apartment guarantees a certain level of privacy – but even if the neighbors could hear, Joonmyun wouldn't care. Sehun is a bit of an exhibitionist, though, and the thrilling idea that someone could be listening to them having sex right now seems to excite him.

When Joonmyun is opening Sehun up slowly with four fingers, and his thumb comes up to massage the spot right behind Sehun's balls, Sehun's legs wobble and almost give out. Joonmyun quickly wraps his arm around Sehun's hips to support him and hold him upright, and he doesn't stop fucking his fingers in and out of Sehun's hole until Sehun calls out: “Yellow!” Joonmyun pauses immediately, but doesn't pull his fingers out. He leaves them in, unmoving, as Sehun tries to catch his breath. “Sorry,” he pants after a moment. “Got overwhelmed.”

“You don't have to apologize,” Joonmyun assures him. Even if he's so hard it's starting to ache, the last thing he wants to do is hurt Sehun. It's only a good time if they're both enjoying it. “Just tell me when you're ready to continue.” Joonmyun rubs gentle circles into the small of Sehun's back. As always, Joonmyun wonders how he got so lucky that someone like Sehun would ever even spare him a second glance. He's so beautiful that Joonmyun has a hard time processing it sometimes.

Sehun's shifting draws Joonmyun out of his stupor. Sehun has started rocking back and forth to let Joonmyun's fingers move in and out of his ass, and, like always, Joonmyun lets him do whatever he wants. Every time Sehun pushes back, it's as if he's trying to make Joonmyun go deeper and deeper, and when Sehun's ass begins to slide past the widest part of Joonmyun's hand, and Sehun lets out the lewdest moan yet, Joonmyun almost loses it. Just the sight of it is enough to nearly make him cream himself like he's some fucking teenager, who's never had his dick touched.

With just one hand free it's difficult to pull down his pants, but Joonmyun is eternally grateful that he's wearing sweats today. It makes it less complicated to shove them down just enough for his cock to spring free of its confines, and he sighs as the pressure is alleviated. The next time Sehun rocks back, Joonmyun's dick rubs against him, dragging precum across one asscheek. They both moan at the contact. “Pull out,” Sehun demands. “I'm ready.”

“Color?” Joonmyun asks, both to be a tease and to make sure. He grinds into Sehun's thigh, breathing ragged. The feeling of all that soft, smooth skin is making Joonmyun's head spin, his gut tight with arousal.

“Fucking green!” Sehun shouts. Urgent. Desperate. “Please, please, please, fucking _please_!” Joonmyun retracts his fingers from Sehun's ass. He pumps a couple of dollops of lube directly onto his cock, smears it along the shaft and around the blunt head until he's sufficiently covered. Then he grabs Sehun by the hips and bottoms out in one fluid motion, knocking the air from Sehun's lungs in the form of a moan. It's so hot, so wet, so breathtakingly tight even though Sehun's body had nearly swallowed Joonmyun's whole fist moments ago. His ass clenches around Joonmyun, and, fuck, Joonmyun isn't going to last long like this.

Straight away, Joonmyun's thrusts are bordering on brutal, but he knows that's how Sehun wants it right now. Every time he buries himself to the hilt, Sehun's voice cracks around his moans. Sehun's ass jiggles when their hips connect, and Joonmyun grits his teeth, trying to keep his impending climax at bay. It's hard when Sehun feels so good, when Sehun is pushing back so eagerly, when he keeps whining for Joonmyun to go harder, faster, _please._

Joonmyun pulls Sehun up until his back is pressed against Joonmyun's chest. He can't keep up quite the same pace like this, but judging by the way Sehun moans, the change in positions makes Joonmyun's cock hit him just the way he needs it to. It makes him go deep. One of Joonmyun's arms remains wrapped around Sehun's middle to steady him, while the other one's hand slides up Sehun's stomach and chest under his tanktop. Joonmyun finds one of Sehun's nipples, those fucking nipples that started all of this. He rolls it between his fingers, pinches it until Sehun whimpers and squirms.

In this new position, Joonmyun can also see past Sehun's shoulder, and he glances down to watch Sehun's erection, wet and ruddy and bopping with every thrust. “Look at you,” Joonmyun whispers in his ear. “Look how wet you are for me.” He uses his tongue to drag Sehun's earlobe into his mouth, biting gently down on it. Sehun is positively trembling. “You little _slut._”

“Daddy!” Sehun gasps, and, _oh, _that's new, too. They should probably talk about that, but... later. Joonmyun's gaze falls just in time to see Sehun's dick jump as he comes and comes and comes, untouched. It has happened before. Not very often, but a handful of times while they've been together. That doesn't make it any less amazing to Joonmyun. He continues fucking Sehun, until all Sehun has left to give are a few, pathetic droplets, and then Joonmyun comes as well. He can feel his own release smearing as he keeps thrusting through his orgasm, and there's something so incredibly arousing about the knowledge that he's filling Sehun up like this. Maybe it's the possessive side of Joonmyun rearing its ugly head.

Sehun slumps over the kitchen counter again as soon as he's released from Joonmyun's embrace. His legs are shaking under him like he can barely stand, and Joonmyun keeps holding on to his hips. He still doesn't pull out. He wants to enjoy this feeling of skin against skin just a little longer. Leaning in to kiss Sehun's shoulder blade, he asks: “How do you feel?”

“Like I need another shower,” Sehun mumbles. “Then maybe a nap.” Joonmyun agrees with him about needing a shower. Now that he focuses on it, he can feel the sweat drying on his skin, and his shirt clinging to his back. He wrinkles his nose.

“I'm going to pull out,” Joonmyun announces once his dick has gone soft. The towel Sehun brought in after his shower is still discarded on the kitchen counter, and Joonmyun grabs it. A sloppy mess of lube and cum drips out of Sehun, sliding down his thighs before Joonmyun manages to catch it with the towel. It's kind of hot, to be honest, and Sehun seems to share that sentiment, judging by the way he lets out a soft moan and how his spent cock twitches despite being so overworked. Gently, Joonmyun cleans his skin, even wipes around Sehun's asshole. Sehun's legs buckle again, and he has to cling to the kitchen counter for dear life.

Against his better judgment, Joonmyun gets talked into joining Sehun in the shower. He should really be getting back to those work emails, and yet here he is, lazily making out with Sehun under the hot spray of water. He helps Sehun clean out the rest of the mess he left behind – it's only fair since Joonmyun is the one, who made it, Sehun claims – and ends up on his knees on the tiles with Sehun's dick in his mouth and two fingers up Sehun's ass, massaging his prostate.

There isn't much release when Sehun finally spills down his throat, and Joonmyun isn't hard, even though his hot boyfriend is naked and moaning in front of him. He knows he won't be able to get hard again for a while, but that's okay. All that matters is that he can make Sehun feel good. When it comes to Sehun, there are not a lot of things Joonmyun wouldn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> I made myself weak while writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it too. :))))))  
comments and kudos are much appreciated. <3


End file.
